


Midnight

by katyah



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AA, Astronomy, Fluff, Happy boys !, M/M, Stargazing, i cried while writing this I love them so much, michael and jeremy, pretty gay, wowie my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyah/pseuds/katyah
Summary: It's late. Jeremy is tired, but Michael insists he has something amazing to show Jeremy.So Jeremy follows.





	Midnight

"You're crazy."

Michael increased his speed, nearly running now through the tall, unkept grass. Jeremy barely knew where they were, it was quite dark out. But he trusted the boy in front of him, who sported his easily recognizable goofy smile.

"Yeah? And I'm gonna show you something amazing," he emphasized the last word, and Jeremy could've sworn that that one bit of enthusiasm made him blush. But it totally didn't. That would be stupid. "You'll thank me later." Michael continued, an infectious giggle escaping his full lips. You could hear a choir of crickets, katydids and various other bugs chirping. It was chilly out, but not full on freezing, it was the middle of summer after all.  
"How much longer?" Jeremy groaned, as he let himself be dragged along by Michael's gentle grip. "Shush, you're gonna love this," Michael beamed, pulling him a bit longer before settling on a spot. He fell back purposefully, pulling Jeremy with him. The latter stumbled clumsily before falling into the overgrown grass, giggles escaping his and Michael's lips as he got himself situated, keeping a worthy distance between himself and his best friend.  
"Jesus, Michael, I can't believe I let you drag me out of my own house for nothing." They were in the field which separated Jeremy's house and their school, it was open, and of course, all theirs. Jeremy looked over at Michael, who was staring at him. They sat in silence, just staring at each other.   
Jeremy looked away first, his cheeks heating up. Awkward.   
Michael shrugged it off, smiling contently as he looked up at the sky. He noticed Jeremy not taking the hint, so he reluctantly took the boy's hand, raising their arms and gesturing towards the sky. He let go, letting his arm fall onto the grass as Jeremy's let his come down more slowly. He was now fully focused on the sky, navy blue and clear. What would normally be an eerie darkness in Jeremy's mind, was quickly transformed into something magical. And Michael was sharing it with him, just him.  
The two had never paid attention in science, or when they took class trips to the planetarium. They sat in the back, passing notes or giggling about something. So neither had much knowledge of course. But as the two let their eyes travel the beautifully dotted sky, the milky way's light, silver clouds finishing off the absolute beauty.   
And Jeremy lay there, in awe, as he stared up at his view.  
Their view.  
And Michael lay there, taking in his view. Of his best friend of 12 years, beside him, staring up at the sky.   
Jeremy was beautiful. Quite.  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
This shook Michael out of his daydream. "Hm?" He asked, chuckling softly at Jeremy's sudden excitement.  
"Did you see that?"  
"What?"  
"Some.. flash or somethin'. I don't know what it was." He said, shaking his head, a grin creeping upon his lips as he looked over at Michael.  
"Well, there was gonna be a meteor shower tonight, that's why I bro-"  
"WOAH! LOOK-"  
"Jeremy, calm down, buddy." Michael laughed, finally tearing his gaze away from the other and staring up at the sky.  
Nothing.  
Until, another brief flash of light slid across the deep sky, and expected, Jeremy freaked out again. The excitement in the boy's voice was enough to make Michael's heart swell, as he stared back at him, fondly.

He'd rather look at Jeremy than any meteor shower.

"Jeremy."  
"Yeah?" You could hear the grin in his voice.  
"I love.. the stars."  
"Me too." He calmed down.

They both looked back up, Jeremy grinning idiotically and Michael smiling softly in content. They shared a comfortable silence, Jeremy gasping quietly whenever another meteor fell by. Minutes later, Michael spoke up.

"And you."  
Jeremy was silent. 

"You're the best, man." He whispered the last part, a faint agreement,

he loved Michael too.

**Author's Note:**

> oOPS it's my first post here and I'm kinda nervous but uh. yeah I hope you all like it


End file.
